I wish i could stay
by Bannanapie27
Summary: Hey guys, so i watched the movie epic and who else HATED the way it ended? (Tell me if you did) So i decided to right my own ending to the movie, and here it is... Not much more i could say other than Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- How it started

**So i just watched the film and i HATED how to film ended sooo, i thought i would come on here and write how it should have ended. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 (carried on from when M.k is about to go home)**

M.k and Nod held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. "I'm not letting you go!"

"You have too!" Nod cried "If you don't you'll be here with us for..." the rest of Nods words were cut of as M.k pressed her lips against his,the two did not stay like this for long, it was only a while before Mary Katherine let go of Nod and disappeared into the night.

"forever" whispered Nod, sitting down on the floor next to Ronin again. "Looks like we both lost someone we cared about" said Ronin, trying to lift Nods spirits, but failing. As the crowd regrouped around the new queen, Ronin watched as Nod mounted his bird and flew off into the night. Sighing Ronin wondered if he should follow the young lad,"_No" _thought Ronin_ "He needs to be alone right now"_with that thought out of his head the general turned his attention back to the queen.

Nod flew the bird as fast as he could away from the crowd, Tears steaming down his face. Why was he feeling this way? he had only known M.k for less than a day yet here he was crying his eyes out over _some girl. "But its not just some girl" _He thought "_ Its my girl...,my girl.." _Nod kept repeating those two words through his head for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile M.k had rejoined her father and was on her way home. "Do you think he'll come to say hi?" She asked aloud. "Who Mary Kat... M.k?

"Oh, did i.. did i say that aloud?" M.k said, feeling her cheeks go warmer. "Yes you did. Who is he?"

"Nod,a leaf man, he... he" M.k choked up on the last words, she wanted to say 'A leaf man, he was a good leaf man, _my _leaf man' but she couldn't bring herself to say that. " He saved me once" she finished, running ahead so her dad couldn't see her tears. "_Why didn't i stay? why did i go?"_ thought Mary Katherine "_Why didn't i mention to him that i needed him, that i wanted him?"_

(2 Weeks later, nearly dark)

"Hey Nod, How are you?" M.k said grinning.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Perfect... Anything changed since we last spoke?"

"Not much" "but i do need to speak to you about something" he replied, his face growing serious.

"Oh, okay! fire away i'm all ears"

"Umm, okay, well you see, I've been...no wait.. I've wondered...I ARGH!" Cried Nod as a slimy creature pushed between him and the camera, causing the leaf man to fall off his branch.

"Whats up? Hows my baby girl?" it asked, a cool tone set into its voice

"I'm good Mub" M.k couldn't help but smile " Hows Grub?"

" Still talking about being a leaf man, I think the honor has gone to his brainless head"

"Mub!, Grub is your friend, don't say things like that!"

"Your right, your right... I should say those things about clumsy over there" Mub said, pointing his eye at Nod as he hung onto a branch, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. M.k bit her lip to stop her from bursting out laughing, here was her friend, usually so calm and collected, clinging onto a branch as if his life depended on it. Mary Katherine could no longer hold her laugh in and burst into a laughing fit, as Nod climbed back onto the branch and brushed himself down.

"Oh Nod, Y-You should-d see your f-face!" M.k spluttered, her sides hurt from laughing.

Nod was suddenly caught a glimpse of his face on a water droplet, he had turned completely red and his hair was sticking out in all directions. Mub watched in amusement as the leaf man quickly started flattening his hair and taking deep breaths to lose the redness in his face. Mub turned his attention back to M. k about to say something witty, but realised that she was watching Nod with a vague(but loving) expression on her face."_What on earth does he have that i don't?" _Thought Mub growing jealous of Nod, and the way he was making M. k feel. Before Mub was about to pick a fight with Nod, a low humming noise could be heard. All three sets of eyes looked in the direction of the sound. Not soon after a figure of a leaf man came into view, but this was no ordinary leaf man, For starters he had shorter arms then the other leaf men, a longer neck and a shell on his back.

"GRUB!" they shouted in unison.

"Hey guys, M.k" he said nodding in her direction"I was sent by Ronin to get you two, there's a village meeting and EVERYONE is to attend.

"Okay, well i guess i'll see you later M.k" Replied Nod glancing in her direction "5 am okay with you?"

"5 am?Sounds a bit early" M.k giggled "I'll be there"

"Goodbye baby girl" interrupted Mub, giving Nod a "_Back off- shes mine" _Kind of look. Nod eased back a bit, remembering the last time he hadn't listen to the slug, "_took me a week to get the slime out of my hair" _he thought.

"Goodbye Mub, Goodbye Grub. See you soon" with that M.k switched off the connection and went to her bedroom. M.k's bedroom was no longer pink and babyish, but a soft green colour with pictures and drawings of her previous adventure of being 2 inches tall. Sighing, she sat herself down on the edge of her bed. Mary Katherine didn't deny the fact that she loved being her normal size again, but she also didn't deny missing being small. When she was small Mk was able to ride birds, jump amazing heights, Ride deer and be with Nod , M.k shook her head, "_Where did that come from?" _She thought_ " Of course i miss him, but how much do i miss him?" _Those were last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

**(End Chapter 1)**

**Well i hope you guys liked it, im not sure if im actually a good writer or not so reviews about my work really help me out. If you have time please read and/or review my other stories as well, it helps me so much**

**Many thanks**

**Bannanapie27 :D**


	2. Chapter 2- One big fight

**Hey guys, i had so much fun writing this that i thought that i will post one chapter now and then one on Wednesday. Any way Enjoy the story, hope i did well on it!**

**WARNING- If you hate sadness, and cry easily DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**(Chapter 2)**

"Urgh, Why does he want me so early?" Wondered M.k as she pulled on her hoodie. It was 4:30 in the morning and M.k was meant to be meeting Nod by the little pond _"Or river as Nod calls it"_ Thought M.k grinning. After finishing getting dressed, she cautiously looked out of her bedroom door, before going down the stairs on reaching the oak door. M.k felt the cold chill of the morning, as she stepped outside. The sun would be rising any minute now. M.k ran into the forest and found the pond in no time at all, she sat down and awaited Nod.

At around 4.45 Nod appeared at feet, he was holding something in her hands, although she was not sure what it was. Pulling on her helmet M.k Asked "Whats that?"

"This, is your ticket to having the most amazing day of your life" Nod replied, grinning mischievously. Before she new what was happening, M.k began to fell a wind swirl around her lifting her off the ground. Suddenly there was a giant flash and M.k opened her eyes, only to see herself face to face with a young man who had soft brown eyes and _ridiculously good looks._ "NOD!" M.k squealed, wrapping her arms around him, before he could even move.

"Hey M.k whats up?" He grinned, showing off his smile.

"Whats up?, WHATS UP? I CAN TELL YOU WHATS UP, I'M FREAKING SMALL AGAIN IS WHATS UP" M.k shouted, she was so happy that she nearly missed Nod telling her it was only for four hours. M.k didn't care if it was four hours or two minutes, either way she would still be as happy as she is now.

"Come on, I want to show you something"

"Okay, just don't let it be another mouse" M.k giggled, remembering her last encounter with one.

"Don't worry its far from that" He pulled her hand as they climbed up a small boulder. "In here" Nod said, pushing her into a dark cave. M.k felt the darkness engulf her and began to shiver. "Why are we in a dark cave? Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, Just wait, any moment now..." Nod began before pointing to a tiny hole at the top that was beginning to light up, as the sun rose over head. M.k gasped when the sun was in the right position, for it began to bounce off the walls of the cave, hitting various gems and jewels, lighting the entire place up. "Its beautiful Nod" M.k whispered, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Anything for the birthday girl" he replied back. It suddenly dawned on M.k that it was her 18th Birthday and she would have to leave soon for college and what not. Mary Katherine shook he head of the thought, she couldn't leave could she? even if she could how on earth would she tell Nod?

Sighing M.k turned to face Nod, her eyes already filling with tears of regret for what she was about to do to him. "Nod, i have to go" Was all she managed to say.

"Okay see you tomorrow?"

"You don't understand Nod" M.k continued "When i mean i have to go, i mean i can't return, i can't come here, I can't ever see you again" Tears were steaming down her face now "I'm so sorry Nod, its not like i don't like you it's just that... well..."

"You could never be with someone like me "

"No... yes.. what i'm saying is that if i'm going to college, i can't see you anymore. Its a tough decision and...and..."

"And you chose College over me" Nod sighed. M.k tried to hug him but Nod shook her off before giving M.k the worst birthday present after the best one.

"I thought you were different to the stompers that my people described" He began "I thought you were graceful and kind, That you could never crush something or someone " Nod took a deep breath, a single tear ran down his face " Turns out i was wrong, turns out you can crush something, something inside of me" He looked into eyes for this part " The thing you crushed, the thing i thought you cared about,that i wanted you to care about... The thing you crushed was my heart_" _And with that Nod sprinkled some sparkling dust of Mk before pushing her out of the cave and down onto the forest floor below. M.k stood dazed, she was no longer small, but big again. She looked back into the cave for Nod, but he was already gone.

M.k fell to her knees, no longer having the strength to keep herself up, and began crying. During this time M.k could just see that one scene being played over in her mind, again and again, each time Nods face would give her a look of complete and utter rejection before pushing her out of the cave. After what seemed like hours, M.k stood and began the to walk home, occasionally letting out a sniffle or two.

**( With Nod) **

Nod flew his bird as fast as he can, trying to put as much distance between him and M.k as he could. "_How could she?" _He thought "_ How could she abandon me all alone, after i trusted her with everything i had?" _Nod urged his bird to fly faster, but clipped its wing on a sticking out branch causing the rider and his bird to lose speed and go tumbling down. Nod awoke to something wet and cold on his forehead, "_Is this slime?" _thought Nod putting his hand to his forehead.

"Oh good, your awake" Came a voice that could only be Grubs " Mub?! Hes up" Grub turned back to Nod sending him a look that said '**Good luck**'.

Mub slowly made his way up to Nod, eyeing the man with eyes so cold they could freeze an entire village. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LEAF BOY?" Mub shouted poking Nod continuously in the stomach. "What on earth do you mean?" Nod said, returning the cold gaze.

"You made my baby girl cry, WHY!?"

_' he must be talking about M.k' _Nod groaned before sitting up " Because she was being a bitch!"Mub was taken back by this, the usually nice and calm leaf man was swearing and being horrible about his friends.

" OH really! Well if your gonna treat her THAT way maybe I should be with her INSTEAD of you!" Screamed Mub, knowing that whenever he did this the two always made up instantly. Mub smiled inwardly at his smartness.

"You know what? Have her, i don't want anything to do with her anymore, I'M DONE!" Grub made his way over then "Wait a minute Nod, what's happened between you two? did she break up with you?"

Sighing,he began to explain "She broke up with all of us, Grub, she left us for something called a college. She doesn't need us anymore" Nods voice was raspy and hurt from shouting and screaming so much. Mub and grub exchanged worried glances, both concerned for their friend.

"Wit here, I'll get you some water" Mub said, feeling sorry for the leaf man.

"Thank you, Mub, Grub. At least someones still cares about me" Nods mind flickered back to an image of M.k before he broke down, and cried his eyes out.

**(End of chapter two!)**

**OH NO! whats going to happen next? tell me if you want me to write more! Bannanapie27 :D**


	3. A golden heart

**Wow, i can't believe you guys actually like this! Thank you so much! Many thanks to-Clemintine Folchart, Lauralina **, **Cathey sparks and Book worm for their comments!**

**Any who here's chapter 3**

M.k fiddled with the door knob, before it finally opened reveling her dad on the other side with a box in his hand. "Happy Birthday M.k!" He said, thrusting the box into hands.

"Thanks dad!" She opened the box to reveal two stacks of money. "Dad..." Mary Katherine was speechless "This is enough money to get me into college!" Her dad stared back mischievously, Before saying "Exactly"

M.k burst into tears, but unlike earlier these were tears of happiness. She hugged her dad tightly before asking more about it "When do i leave, where is it?" Her dad smiled, and told her that it was in a nearby town, and that she left tomorrow so she better start packing. M.k ran upstairs and started grabbing everything she could, this was going to be amazing but it was also be hard...

**(With Nod, 10am)**

Nod had left Mub and Grubs two hours ago, and already felt like crying again. As he flew his bird into moon haven, before dismoutiing and putting on his armor. Leaf man training started in ten minutes, and Nod knew that if he was late Ronin would punish him for it. Climbing back onto his bird, Nod flicked the reigns and took to the air.

Two minutes Later Nod appeared at the training grounds, his hair had been blown back by the wind, but Nod was to distracted to care. "Your late, again" Came Ronin's voice, causing Nod to flinch "What happened this time?"

"M.k left us for something called College..." Nod began, before he broke down the second time that day. Ronin put his arm around the young boy. "Its hard, you know, to lose someone you care about " He said "Why don't you take the day off, and have a bit of rest" Nod nodded, watching Ronin leave to train the other leaf men. Nod climbed back onto his bird and was about to take off, when a hand grabbed his reigns. "Where are you going, Leaf boy?" Nod looked down to see a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes looking at him. "Hey Cathrina, I've been given the day off" Cathrina was a leaf woman who fancied Nod, everyone one knew, even Nod, but if you asked her she would still denies it..

"OH!, That is SO unfair!" She said "I wish I could skip practice too" Nod suddenly had an idea, he grabbed his sword and mad two long lines down his arm "NOD, YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Cathrina, pulling Nods sword away from his arm "What the HELL do you think your doing!?"

Nod looked at Cathrina, giving her a grin "I'm helping you get out of practice, Nurse" He said before falling off his bird. Cathrina ran to his side and helped him back up, "You shouldn't have done that, Nod" She whispered into his ear, as she jumped up in front of him, grabbing the reigns. "Doesn't matter" He said "not like i'm going to die from a few scratches" Nod leaned against Cathrina, trying to keep upright. "Come on Nod, Nurse Cathrina's gonna take you home" With that she flicked the reigns, and took Nod home.

**( The next Morning)**

"DAAAD COME OOOOON WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" M.k shouted up the stairs to her father, it was her first day of College and she didn't want to miss anything. "Okay, Okay i'm coming don't worry" Came a voice "Just close your eyes though" M.k knew her dad was up to something, but closed her eyes anyway. Professor Bomba walked down the stairs and whispered into M.k's ear "Open your eyes now" Mary Katherine opened them, only to see a shiny golden heart in front of her eyes. "I made it years ago, but i never really knew what to do with it, But now i do" he placed the locket in hand "Open it" he said, eyes shining. M.k unlatched the heart to reveal two pictures. One was of M.k, her dad, her mum and Ozzie all happy and smiling but the other was a drawn picture folded in half. "Whats this picture?"

"Take it out, and open it, i hope you like it" As M.k opened it she saw a sight she hoped she could forget. It was a picture of Ronin, Tara, The new queen, Mub, Grub, Nim galuu and Nod. "Dad... Did you draw this?" M.k already felt tears welling up inside. "Yes I did... I know you and Nod had a falling out yesterday.."

"How? How did you know?"

"Ronin came by, he said Nod was upset that you were leaving" M.k felt her heart rip in two, Why did she do that to Nod?

"Oh. Well it's beautiful" M.k hugged her dad again "I love you"

"Love you too, M.k" And with that the two left the house and began the long trip to the new College.

**(With Nod)**

Nod's head was pounding, his vision was blurry and he couldn't stand up. "Ugrh..." he groaned as he noticed various Bottles scattered around his room... wait a minute... this wasn't his room

"Oh Good, Your awake" Came a voice from behind the bedroom door. Nod sat bolt upright, but only ended up banging his head on the ceiling. "Who is that? Where am I?"

"It's Cathrina, Your in my bedroom... How your head?" She said, opening the door and sitting down on the bed.

"Bad it hurts like hell... Why am i here?"

"Ah yes, i thought you wouldn't remember what happened after you told me about your break up" Nod felt the need to cry again,had he really told Cathrina about M.k?

"I told you, huh?" He said

"Yeah, but i think you may have learnt something"

"Oh really whats that? Break ups hurt?"

"No, You learnt that the expression drown your sorrows, can be achieved"

Nod looked at Cathrina Quizzically " What do you mean?"

"Well, After you so kindly got me out of practice" She indicated to his bandaged arm "You asked me to take you to sally snails pub, Remember?" Nod shook his head " Anyway, i left the pub for about ten minutes, so i could give my bird some water, but when i returned... well..." Cathrina burst out laughing. Nod felt his face go red, what ever he did it, it must have been bad.

"What did i do?" Nod questioned her

"Y-you were on the table in the middle of the bar, Shirt waving around your head" Cathrina tried hard to finish " Belting out the lyrics to "_I'm a grub, and I know it" _with a bottle of Vodka in your hand!"

Nod groaned, that's why he his head hurt so much. "Did you just leave me on the table?" He asked

"Only for about two more songs!, You got down yourself after that" Cathrina was laughing so much, that she fell of the bed backwards.

"Huh, looks like i'm not the only one who was drunk last night" Nod smirked, looking down at the girl in a fit of giggles on the floor. She was cute, he had to admit, but she wasn't M.k.. wait she wasn't M.k!

"_Good, M.k is a worthless stomper, who hurt me" _he thought_ " Its a good thing Cathrina is nothing like that!" _Nod held a hand out to the girl. "Thanks , Nod" She said through her giggles, taking his hand and getting back up onto her feet. Nod suddenly felt the need to laugh, and he did, much to the annoyance of Cathrina. "What?" She said, looking at him.

"Oh its nothing...,Pineapple head" Cathrina ran to the nearest Mirror and saw that her hair hair gone all static. Turning back to Nod, she saw him laughing and smiling. Cathrina joined in his laughing, glad that her friend was beginning to feel happier about his break up with M.k.

**(End of Chapter 3)**

**Wow, i really enjoyed writing that, hope you guys liked the image of drunk Nod ;) Please review and check out my other stories, it really helps to know if someone likes them!**


	4. 3 Weeks Later

**Hey guys, So this chapter is portrayed a few weeks later after everything has calmed down, And I can safely say that there is going to be a return of drunk Nod ( But in more description this time ;)) in one of these next few chapters so keep an eye out for that! One last thing, remember Graham from this chapter cause he becomes important later (I'M NOT SAYING WHY YOU CAN WAIT TILL I UPDATE AGAIN!)**

**Chp 3- 3 Weeks later**

3 weeks since M.k last saw her dad, 3 weeks since M.k had been 2 inches tall, 3 weeks since M.k had seen Nod. College was hard, she wasn't going to deny it. It always seemed like there was something to be done, educational or just some boring stuff like cleaning your dorm. For the first week M.k had been relatively quiet, that was until she met Graham. Graham was like the boy version of M.k, well except for his hair. He had bright green eyes, a few freckles splattered over his nose, a light bubbly attitude but his hair was a light chestnut brown. After realising that they had the same lesson plans, they friendship grew quickly and they were always together. M.k's other friends often teased her about her and Graham being a couple, but M.k would usually shrug it off and change the subject quickly. Whilst in chemistry one day, their teacher rambling on about acids and alkalies, Graham leaned over and whispered something to M.k.

" Hey M" That was his nickname for her "Did you hear about the party at Toms tonight?"

"Yeah, Are you going? She mumbled, trying to look interested in her book

"Only if you will, You know what happens if you leave me on my own hmm?" M.k couldn't help but giggle at that response, last week she had left him in the cafeteria while she went to go put her books away. However when she came back there was a crowd huddled around two people, M.k had rushed over only to see Graham laughing his head off as another boy cried out in pain. _" Graham! What did you do"_ She remembered shouting at him " _What, this?" _He replied innocently, pointing to the boy clutching his side _"He called me gay for hanging out with girls, so I punched him in the side... No biggy_" M.k was shocked " _Graham! You can't go around bullying people, its not nice!"_ Graham hung his head low, before sarcastically replying _" Sorry mum"_

"Yes I'm going, trouble maker" M.k said, that was another thing Graham was known for. A squeaky voice interrupted their conversation "Graham and Mary Katherine, Do you have something you wish to share with the class?"

"No miss" I said, not making eye contact. Graham however went into his trouble mode " Yes miss, and I think I speak for the whole class when I say this, You really should stop wearing tight fighting clothes" He indicated to all of her with his index finger " For a woman of your size, it's not very flattering" The teacher's face grew red " Mr Kamin, Do you think you can get away with this behavior in my class let alone any body else's?" Graham grinned, you could practically see the gears turning in his devilish mind." Oh no miss, I KNOW I can't get away with it in your class " The teacher grinned triumphantly "But I'm not sure about anybody else's class, let me go check"

With that Graham got up from his seat and skipped towards the door,just before he left he turned back around fire glowing in his eyes " See you guys" He began, warming up to his grand exit "Try not to make eyes contact with the best" He pointed in the teachers direction once more, adding a shiver for effect before bouncing out of the door and down to Mr Kim's class to give him a piece of his mind. M.k giggled lightly to herself, She really did enjoy Grahams_ little_ performances.

**Moon Haven**

Nod stood inline next to Cathrina, as Ronin lectured his students again. "As a Leaf man we all have duties, to guard and protect the queen..." The general droned on, causing most of his students to fall asleep upon each other " We need to defend Moon Haven at all Costs..." Nod had heard this speech a million times, it was Ronin's favorite to tell Nod off with whenever he did something wrong, so he practically knew it by heart. A shrill whistle ended that days training session, much to the relief of the young people. " And remember, A happy leaf man is a strong leaf man... Dismissed" Nod began to follow the others before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder, The young man turned to face his second father. "What ever it is, I didn't do it!" Nod said, holding up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Don't worry, I just have a surprise for you" Nods eyes lit up "A surprise? Your not kidding like last time when you said _'Surprise'_, and it turned out to be an extra training drill" Ronin chuckled, a rare smile on his face " No, Come on we need to go now" The two men climbed aboard their humming birds, taking to the sky in one swift motion. "So where are we going?" Nod asked, as he avoided a low hanging branch. " You'll see in a minute, its just beyond that next oak tree" Ronin took a sharp left, and spun around on his seat to face his adopted son. " You miss her don't you?" He said, making eye contact with the boy " Yes, I do but I don't want to see her again" Ronin eyes filled with confusion " Your just saying that.." Nod met the gaze of the older man " No, I'm not. She left me and I don't care about her anymore" Shaking his head at the arrogance of Nod, Ronin turned back around " we'll soon see if that's true" He mumbled, as the two birds came to a stop outside a massive house.

**Sorry for the chapter being short, I'll make it up to you guys by writing double in my next chapter. Thank you for everyone's reviews, You always brighten up my day If I feel down!**


End file.
